


Once Upon A Time...

by EDeacilys



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I'll adds more people later, M/M, One Shot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, band au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDeacilys/pseuds/EDeacilys
Summary: Just a bunch of ones shots...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> So... I just do it because there some many story going on my head and can't stop (seriously, I'm more like a machine to create history that a human...)
> 
> That say, I hope you'll enjoy it!^^

It's really hard to say…

How all of this begins?

Hmmm...probably with Mabel. When she has a idea, it's impossible to discourage her. So, when she said she wanted to form a band, there no way in hell that I'll be out of this.

But.

I have never thought that we would go this far…

To be able to fight on stage for the first place, for the title of ‘the most popular band in the world’. To be able to defy the present 'Kings', The Decipher. It's unbelievable to think that when you're a newbie.

And more when you're actually there.

The Kings is on stage. Well..I said KingS but we say that only when they're all together otherwise it is mainly Bill that is called that.

The Decipher is composed of three people. The King, Bill Cipher; a goddammit hot asshole who is too aware of his success and his appeal. He knows is handsome with his caramel skin and blond hair and piercing black eyes. But that didn't stop him being a jerk.

The Melancholic Prince, Will Cipher. He's the younger twin of Bill. Contrary to his brother, Will is a little reserved. He has blue hair and golden eyes. If Bill is the sexy one, Will is definitely the charming one.

And finally The Ravens Prince, Tad Strange. He's the mysterious one and normally the ‘boss’ but it looked like Bill stole his place… Tad has black hair and dark blue eyes. Even if Bill took his role you can see, sense, he's the one who pulls the strings ...

The audience is crazy for them (PS: there's more girls than boys, truly, the power of a bandboy is somewhat terrifying!). We will be the next, right after them.

They finish with splendor. Like they always do in fact… they aren't the Kings for ten years for nothing.

What I hate with concerts is that you have to wait… you can't go, play your stupid song list then go away and let the others take their moments of glory…  
Nooooooo!  
You. Have. To. Wait. It's really painful. Well, at least for me. I have never been the type loves concerts or events. There are far too many people. And the crowd is just stupidly enormous.

Behind the scenes, the managers announced us that we will be in scene in five minutes. I risk a glance. And I regret it immediately. It is just me or did the crowd doubled?

I was already stressed and seeing the audience only made panic take possession of me.

Making a person with anxiety issues like me a Star it's probably not the best choice… so if you're just like me, don't be a star. It will only shorten your life and make people around you worry.

Mabel was rapidly beside me, trying to calm me down, and so was Wendy and Soos, the rest of the band. It's always the same with me. At each beginning of concert, I have an anxiety attack. I guess I'm too aware of what's going on and what's going to happen …

And of course, it's at this moment that Bill decides to see me.

_What's a bastard!_

I'm sure he did it on purpose. Whenever I'm in delicates situations, Bill will always appear out of nowhere to see it...

Bill look up and down at us. “ pff… Not able to handle a little stress? Where's the kid who said he and his crew will take our place?” He looked hard at me, provokaly.

After managing to control my breath and stand out and reply “... Exactly where you were standing before you fell in second place.”

Bill smirk at me “Ha! I want to see that, Pine Tree!”

“Then just wait and see.” I can sense everyone of our band with me. We're all here together and we will remain there until the end.

The five minutes has passed anyway.

We all take place in stage. Damn there so many eyes. I feel my heart accelerate, ready to start another attack.

Mabel leaves her sticks, hits and counts at the same time, doing the tempo. And then something amazing happens.

How to describe this ?

It feels like they're not people but you know they're still here. You're still here, on stage, but at the same time you're not. You're suddenly vibrating life but it's only music. It's very hard to explain but...But this sensation!

It's always the same with me… a while ago, I can't remember why I'm doing this but now I'm in, I understand. It's only ephemeral. I know it. But. _But! This sensation!_ It's the reason why we're here.

_Against everything and with everything._  
We're here together.  
Whatever the reason, whatever the locality.  
We're still here.  
Making our passion into miracles.

 

_Against everything, we're make it..._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Ab5ter, my betareader.


End file.
